A roller bearing unit for rail vehicles comprises a roller bearing with an inner bearing ring, an outer bearing ring, and roller elements arranged between them, wherein the roller bearing is attached on one end of an axle. On the end face of the axle an end cap is arranged, which completely encloses the end face of the axle. The end cap contacts the end face of the inner bearing ring of the roller bearing. A support ring is also arranged to be in direct contact on the other end face of the inner bearing ring.
However, in operation the axle exhibits high rotational fatigue, so that a gap is produced that closes and again opens with every rotation, between the inner bearing ring and support ring, as well as between the inner bearing ring and end cap. Liquids such as rain, sprayed water, oils and the like penetrate through this gap into the space between the roller bearing and the axle. The liquids accumulating there can lead to axle corrosion.
WO 2006/094031 discloses a roller bearing unit with a retaining clip. The roller bearing unit is mounted on the axle. The retaining clip connects the support ring with the inner bearing ring before and during assembly, and after assembly creates a liquid barrier. The liquid barrier is created in that the retaining clip has an annular rib on both of its ends, which points radially outward.
The object of the present disclosure, accordingly, is to further develop the roller bearing unit vis-à-vis the prior art and to improve it.